Obsession
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: Italy snaps and grows a abnormal obsession for Germany. Warnings: Snapped!Italy and death
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This used to be on my other account(ZoSanFreakX) but I've moved most of my stuff from that account to this one. I will be deleting it off of that account and will put it onto this one

Prologue

He was fed up of being weak.

_Germany! Germany! Germany is going to die._

Italy was fed up of being saved all the time

_Even though I'm your my best friend, I'll kill you ,_

Italy was fed up of being useless while of being token advandge of

_And it won't be a quick death._

"Vee~ Imma go make myself some tasty pasta," Italy said to himself. He walked into his kitchen and began making pasta. Cutting pasta fruits for the sause, putting pasta into a pan to cook and of course humming his song to Germany. His home was empy, Romono wasn't around and as for Germany, Well Germany had other plans that didn't include Italy.

_Blood and guts will be all over the floor_

Italy wasn't bothered bothered, Nope not one bit. Even if Japan also had other plans that didn't include him. Nope not at all. "Oh Germany, What will it take to earn your love?" Italy said to himself "You know Italy, Maybe Japan and Germany are hanging out together," He said to himself in his usual cheery mood then his expression dropped "Maybe they don't want to spend time with me, but I was gonna make them some yummy yummy pasta," Italy sighed to himself. "Oh well,"

_I will see you in hell, Yeah Germany_

And that was the day when Italy snapped, He sobbed to himself on the floor "Maybe they don't like me anymore," Italy sobbed to himself "Why would they do that? They are my best friends forever, Especially Germany. I don't care for Japan as much as I care for Germany," Italy then sat himself up. "If I were to choose between Japan and Germany, I would choose Germany because He's the better friend then Japan," Italy tried to say to himself. Normally Italy loved them both equally now he had snapped he had an _obsession_ over Germany. His cheery smile turned into a sadstic grin. "I'm away to find Japan and get rid of him so I can have Germany all to myself again. After he made the pasta he put it in the fridge because what he was about to do was better than pasta.

**A/N: **I don't have my usual writing software so I have to use crappy notes.. -_- Anyways I hoped you enjoyed my snapped! Italy. There will be two more chapters and I know in my version "Italy's song to Germany" It says that Italy will kill Germany.. Well you'll see.


	2. Japan

Chapter 1- Japan

Japan was in his home, busy cooking and preparing sushi. He was planning on inviting Germany and Italy for dinner tonight so that was why he told both of them that he had other plans. It would be a surprise for them. Japan was nearly done cooking, The sushi was prepared so he decided he'd phone Germany. He walked to his office and grabbed the phone and dialed Germany's number. It wasn't long until he picked up.

"Guten Tag, It's Germany," He heard the stiff heavy German accent on the other end on the phone

"Konnichiwa Germany Japan here," Japan said "I would like to invite you to a dinner, I am going to phone Italy after I finish talking to you,"

"I have lots of work to be doing.."

"Please I have prepared all the food and it will just be me and Italy," Japn said sighing

"Fine what time would you like me to come over," Germany asked, rather annoyed that he would have to miss work just because Japan didn't want to be in the same room as Italy. He knew Italy was annoying but even Germany could be in the same room as Italy for a hours on end.

"Round about seven o'clock," Japan said to him "You better turn up, I would of hoped you would be more enthusiastic about this,"

"Alright Alright I will Japan," Germany sighed

"Good, now Sayonara,"

"Ja Auf Wiedersehen," Germany said before hanging up

Japan hanged up and was just about to phone Italy until.. _knock knock. _Japan sighed getting up to see who it was. He went to the front door. It was strange because he wasn't expecting any visitors, well of course he was expecting Germany but that wasn't till seven o'clock but that was three hours away. He opened the door to see... _Italy smiling.. but something wasn't right_

"Ciao," Italy said to him smiling, Japan couldn't put his finger on it but Italy seemed too happy, even for Italy who was happy all the time but this was just plan freaky. Japan was unsure whether or not to invite him in or even tell him about the dinner party, well it was rude not to invite his friend but there was something not right about Italy.

"Ah Italy," Japan said, "Please come in," Italy nodded and walked in still smiling like a fool. Japan kept a eye on him. "I told you that I had plans," Japan said to him closing the door and Italy turned to him.

"Vee~ I thought I would visit you," Italy said shrugging, He smelt the food and started walking to the kitchen. Japan followed him, Italy raised his eyebrow when he noticed all the food. He thought it was kind of strange that Japan would be making all this food for himself.

"That's allot of food Japan," Italy said cheerfully, "You'll get sick if you eat all of that yourself,"

"That's because it's not all for me," Japan answered.

Italy gave a smile before he circled Japan, There was something wrong with Italy and it was making Japan feel really uneasy. Japan felt as if Italy was reviewing him for a museum. "Japan are you having a party with China, or maybe even some of the allies. Yes it must be the allies," Italy said before stopping behind Japan _far too close behind him _

"Or it could be..," Italy said before suddenly grabbing onto Japan's hair roughly and smashing his head into the closest counter. "You been hanging around with Germany behind my back haven't you? You and Germany were going to have a meal together!" Italy said still with a cheerful tone as he smashed Japan's head once more hearing a crack which was delight to Italy's ears. He held Japans bloody face to his own.

"Am I right?" Italy questioned in his casual cheery tone. Japan franticly shock his head

"No no no, I was going to invite you I swear!" Japan sobbed "Please just stop it Italy,"

"Lies," Italy said pushing Japan onto the ground and Japan backed away from the crazy Italian "You hate me don't you Japan? You always wanted Germany to be your best friend and not mine but Germany is my best friend and mine only!" Italy said before skimming the room for an object he could hit the Japanese man. He spotted a knife before quickly grabbing it.

Germany was early, He was walking to Japan's home early because he had finished his paperwork earlier than he thought and he knew no matter what Japan says, Italy will turn up earlier. Once getting to Japan's home he knocked on the door. After a few moments no one answered so he knocked again. Still no answer. Germany sighed, maybe Japan is watching anime at the moment and can't hear him knocking at the door. Germany opened the door to hear something coming from the kitchen...

Blood was covering Japan's plan white suit as he lay there completely still. Italy had a twisted grin on his face and his normal suit was covered in the Japanese man's blood. Italy took the knife to his mouth and licked it, "Hmm your blood tastes so good Japan, Your gonna have to tell me your secret," Italy said all cheery. He then took the knife and stabbed it in the top of the Japanese man's chest and dragged it right down. The Italian shoved his hand the the slit he had created on Japan's chest. He smiled with glee when he pulled out Japan's inactive lungs. "I'm going to give one to Germany so we can be best friends forever.

"_Italy... What .. Have you done,"_ Italy heard a familiar German accent behind him. He turned around to see his best friend Germany standing there with a horrified look on his face. Italy smiled like nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong Germany? Japan was in the way of us being best friends," Italy said to him _"Now we can be best friends forever,"_

A/N: .. I need a life.. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Translations;

Guten Tag- (German) Hello

Konnichiwa- (Japanese) Hello

Sayonara- (Japanese)- Goodbye

Ja- (German)- Yes

Auf Wiedersehen- (German) Goodbye

Ciao- (Italian) Hi


	3. Germany

A/N: Last part to this fic. **Sobs** Don't worry though because I have an idea for a squeal that will involve the allies. Yeah...

Chapter 2- Germany

XXX

"_Italy... What .. Have you done," Italy heard a familiar German accent behind him. He turned around to see his best friend Germany standing there with a horrified look on his face. Italy smiled like nothing was wrong._

"_What's wrong Germany? Japan was in the way of us being best friends," Italy said to him "Now we can be best friends forever,"_

Germany stepped back from what he saw, He saw his best friend butchering his other friend and in the Italians hands were Japan's lungs. He saw Italy as he pulled the pair of lungs apart so he was holding one half in each hand "Vee~ Germany, Necklaces are for woman so I got you this," He held one half of the lungs and Germany glared, disgusted.

"Get away from me Italia," Germany said pushing the smaller nation away from him. The Italian fell and this time gave a very sad expression. "You don't want to be my best friend," He looked up at Germany and gripped onto the knife behind his back "Fine Germany, If I can't be your best friend, then no one can!" He shouted at him getting up to his feet. Germany backed away before turning to run. Italy frowned at this and picked up a pan of the food that had been boiling and was burnt now and threw it off of him. Germany groaned out in pain when he felt the pan hit of his back making him fall over. Italy had a walked to him grabbing the pan and standing over Germany. He lifts the pan above his own head and …. _whack!_

He heard an crack and Germany let out a scream of terror, blood was dying Germany's blonde hair as Germany's blue eyes were just barely open. His heart was almost beating out of his chest from the fear he was in. For the first time, Germany was actually scared and of Italy. Italy frowned "Hmm Your not gone yet," Italy frowned and grabbed the knife again and did the same thing he did to Japan and stuck it in the top of Germany's chest and dragged it down making the German's organs visible.

"I just want to lt you know because you won't be alive for much longer but you were my greatest friend but you screwed it up," Italy said with a cheerful grin. He grabbed onto Germany's lungs and in one swift motion he pulled them out . Germany's sight became darker and darker as his life slowly slipped away from him. "Ita...ly... I .. thought.. yo..u...w...er..e.. my..fri...end," Germany whispered before closing his eyes and he was finally asleep forever. Italy grinned.

"Bye Germany, See you in hell, He said before grasping onto Germany's heart and pulling out the piece of muscle. Italy the dropped it, and began to cry. "_OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE! I HAVE KILLED MY BEST FRIENDS," _Italy cried out getting up. He looked over at his friends bodies and cried walking upstairs to find a new suit.

"What have I done," Italy cried to himself as he walked up the stairs. He couldn't think straight. He brutally murdered two of his best friends. After finding one of Japan's plain white suits, he left the home.

A/N: SHIT! I know right. This is actually hard to write.


End file.
